Vypra
Vypra is a Darkspear troll shaman, mercenary and barmaid. She is the member of the Extreme Angling Club, and landlady of the Broken Keel. She is dedicated to the Loa of storms, Shango. Biography Vypra was born on Darkspear Isles 4 years after the Horde's first arrival on Azeroth. At an early age, her father agreed to her betrothal to a young male apprenticed to a witch doctor. After the murlocs invaded the Darkspears' homeland and the trolls settled down on Echo Isles, Vypra encountered the Orcs. After hearing tales of their shamanic past from them, she realised the voices she has been hearing since childhood are those of the elemental and ancestral spirits. Vypra broke up her betrothal, and was publicly flogged for her defiance. As soon as she recovered from her ordeal, she followed the Horde to Durotar to find somebody to teach her the ways of the shaman. At the age of seventeen, Vypra went through her Loa ritual, dedicating herself to Shango, Loa of storms, and received her first tattoos. During her training as a shaman, she encountered an orc warlock called Vexacus, whom she fell in love with. Her mother, however, was disappointed with him. The pair was firmly asked to leave and Vypra’s mother disowned her. After completing her training as a shaman, Vypra became a mercenary in the Horde's army side by side with Vexacus. She was apprehended by a Horde conscription gang and sent to bolster the Frostwolf forces in Alterac Valley. She earned the rank of Blood Guard. After being released from service to Drek’thar, she decided to remain listed as a mercenary once her sentence was complete. On returning to Orgrimmar, Vypra and Vexacus join the Theatre of Cruelty, a dark carnival of blood dancers and troubadours, and rose through the ranks to become an officer. However, the pull of her favourite pastimes was too strong to resist and she joined the Extreme Angling Club based on the ethos of Nat Pagle. The Club was granted a Liquor License and Vypra accepted the job of being a barmaid at the Broken Keel Inn in Ratchet, running a Happy Hour twice a week. In between the pub nights at the Broken Keel and procuring drinks to sell there, in addition to her duties in the North and skirmishes with the Alliance on the side and after the occasional dangerous fishing trips, Vypra is a member of the Blood Pact too, helping the leaders to do their best to deal with the problems that plague their society. Appearance and personality Vypra is about average height for a troll female. Athletic in build, she is almost never at rest. Purple braids snake down her back and her eyes sparkle in compliment to her cheeky grin. Traditional tattoos of her patron Loa decorate her inner forearms and the symbols of the elements are positioned along her spine. She spends a lot of time in her wolf-form. She usually dresses in light chain-mail and tries to wear colours that don’t clash with her hair too much. Despite scorning the movement restricting robes favoured by many shaman and traditional witchdoctors, she does own at least three that she uses for special rituals and ceremonies. Vypra's hobbies include fishing, drinking and fighting, although she’s happiest when she can combine all three. She also loves to dance and frequently find excuses to do so. Relatives Vypra's parents disowned their rebellious daughter. Her mother lives in Sen'jin Village, her father father seems to have disappeared. She lives in intimate relationship with an orc warlock named Vexacus. Since they belong to different species, they have no children. Her close friend is a young troll mage called Chabat, towards whom she has maternal feelings, too. Comments *''She be da kindest barmaid I eva' met - I always give 'er a tip! - Snicka on Vypra'' *''She be a disgrace to da troll race, marryin' a greenskin an' muckin' her pure troll blood! - Jinto'nick on Vypra'' *''She be someone I would not mess with...but she should stay away from me business or she gets keelhauled! - Shadowtroll on Vypra'' *''She listens to my songs and gets me drunk. Guess she's not that bad ... for a woman, at least! - Saleos Bloodmoon on Vypra'' *''Hmph, one of the few members of the savage Horde i would actually trust not to poison my drink...heres to you mi'lady! - [[James Gwenthire Dascombè|'James Gwenthire Dascombè']]' on Vypra' *''Vyparah? Well... 'er be great! W'at else canah be sayin'? - 'Nirafi on Vypra'' *''She is the only woman that ever eases my mind, she is my heaven after a hard day in my laboratory.. - '''Seidra the Swordhunter on Vypra'' *''Nobility is a rare commodity these days, yet Vypra is one of the most noble and generous of folk I have met in my travels. - Adalan Odesterai on Vypra'' *''Who? I don' bah 'avin' nah "vine pride" 'ere, now get yah big 'ead, get outta mah hut! '- Jimar Zal'zulu '''on' Vypra''''' Category:People Category:Trolls